


Snowfall

by The_Writing_Sovereign



Series: All is Fair in love and WAR [1]
Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writing_Sovereign/pseuds/The_Writing_Sovereign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so my second hunger games Fanfic, set during mockingjay please R and R and leave Kudos if you want more only releasing this part until I get some support. This story follows Captain Hype, an offical higher in the ranks than the president! The story includes a secret organisation that runs Panem, Hype is employed there btw. Prequel to All is fair in love and WAR</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

Snow pov

I sit in the board room staring at the fools who try and butter me up and all that "Mr President the rebels have taken down the fire bombers in 8 what do we do?" Uttered Cladius Palvour my deputy, "prepare for a fight Mr Palvour storm 7 at dawn and get everybody into the mass prison under my mannor, we can not allow them to have control!" I order "Right away sir" Palvour replays I get up and leave, striding down the corridors of my mannor, I hear the sound of the gigantic hovercraft taking off, I smirk, 'Yes, soon I will have an endless horde of hostages the rebels will have to surrender' I thought deviously. ############################## Snow pov

It has been five days since the crafts took flight "Sir Sir bad news! Only one of the seven hovercrafts made it out the rebels were in the middle of an evacuation and they were prepared, there were so many hybrid cannons we got fifty three citizens out but we lost six squads" said Palvour "Someone shall be punished for this failure find who made this flaw and get back to me high commander Palvour" I replied "Right away sir" he replied as he walked away I sit down and start to read through the rebel secrets that were brought to me a week ago as I hear a knock on the door I turn around to see Captin Hype standing in my doorway...

Markus Hype pov

"Captin Hype" says Snow coldly "Snow" I reply "I wasn't expecting you" said Snow "Exactly, Snow your time is up Panem is shattered, throw the war or I will, I managed to get in here and kill 48 guards in 10 minutes do you think I won't be able to end you, Snow THEY sent me," I snapped "What? They told me I had at least another 27 years, how? Why? They can't do this" stuttered Snow, I walk over to him and grab him by the throat and pin him against the wall "Look Snow I'm sending security codes to the rebels, THEY told me to I have family too snow they will kill them it's you, your rule or my family" I barked "Stop right there!" Cried out a voice, I turn around to see a squad of elite guards, I draw my pistol and get behind Snow and start firing "End him!" Cried some commander I look around, I see more guards pouring in then I eye window I dart for it and jump, I collide with the ground and I try to get up then I realise that I have injured myself. I quickly hobble out of sight, just as I reached the nearby bush the Capitol guards poured out of the mannor. I look around cautiously then I spot my ride the golden Panem logo in a red circle, I see my comrade Agent Scarlet Moon, I dart over to her " Senior Agent Markus Hype lovely to see you again" she smiles, a lovely, greeting smile on her face " Get in" she snaps.

Markus Hype P.O.V

I sit in the board room waiting THEY will send someone to address my failure "Markus Hype" questions a man in dark robes "Yes?" I ask "I'm sorry but your time is up" he says drawing his weapon, I kick into action with a swift movement I snap the persons neck their life less body falls to the ground, revealing their face " Scarlet..." I utter tears in my eyes I take her gun and run. It's been a few hours since I escaped THEY are looking for me I know that THEY have killed my family by now. I've reached Snow's manor, guards everywhere I draw my weapon taking down guards

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos or comment if you want more of this story released :D


End file.
